vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103186-is-there-any-workaround-for-the-annoying-tree-event-in-blighthaven
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I get the medal and show up on the event window as having participated. It's just that the quest doesn't complete. | |} ---- Yeah, forgot to add about the quest always completing, as well. But since currently, the questing is having some troubles in Blighthaven (texts gone, bird either hating raids or solo players depending on you trying to complete the daily or the imbuement), it's not that surprising. Not cool at all, but not surprising. | |} ---- ---- This | |} ---- ---- ---- I have done the tree a couple of times, and never had an issue. Like Shakyntani I have entered that even either as group or alone, at event startup, mid, or even last phase, always have the succeded reward. The bird, while I cannot test it,due to the fact that already have imbued my weapon and don't have another char close to 50, but I think if you have both the daily and the weapon to get imbued (dynamic quest). The kill will only count for 1 of them. That means if you have both daily and weapon. You have to kill the bird twice. But again can't test it, but when I got the imbued I was on a raid and got it without problem, but that was the 2nd kill, the first was given to the daily which was the first quest I got to kill the boss. | |} ---- THIS is the key. I finally figured this out today after 4 separate attempts. After participating through EVERY stage 3 times and not getting credit - I about gave up. Logged in later at the start of stage 3 - killed a few low health mobs, then helped kill strain to take back the tree - FINALLY got credit. So I did less work, but got credit. The one difference? No deaths. Honestly, if you die - I would just give up and try again later because it seems like a crap shoot in getting credit after you die once, regardless if you are able to kill a few mobs after death. | |} ---- ---- Except people don't want to group for that crap. Only a few care enough to even get it done. | |} ---- Guild daily event! \o/ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That worked for me...thanks :) | |} ---- Resell? Money back lol free kit... | |} ---- You're welcome. Enjoy the 30mins i saved you each day :P | |} ---- If it loots as not soul bound. So I have posted a few days ago in Bug reports about this event, I think the one thing that needs to change is the Death part. Today I did it with 2 Dominions (side I play) and 10 or more Exiles. Few had the chat add-on so we were able to coordinate. Sadly the other Dom guy died, in last phase, just a few seconds before the last strain orb was sliced up by me. He was there from the start, but due to his death, he go nothing out of it. This should change. | |} ---- ---- I feel you | |} ---- ----